


Gabriel is Going to Hell

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brothers, Dubious Consent, Embarassment, Gabriel Being a Dick, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, No Hunting, No angels, Pranks, pranks gone too far, things get out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Gabriel thought the would mess with his brother.  Cause some embarrassment, get a good laugh.  Things go farther than expected.





	1. Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Things escalate quickly and gets graphic fast. There is brotherly incest type things... if you do not like such things, please leave.

Gabriel was going to Hell. It all started one Saturday night after he left a particularly lame party and found his younger brother in their shared room doing homework. Castiel was looking a bit tense so Gabriel took it upon himself to thoroughly annoy him.

 

“Hey, you look like,” a hilarious prank slowly formed in his bored, twisted brain, “you need to relax man, it’s 11 o'clock on a Saturday night and you are doing fucking homework.”

 

“Gabriel, I have to get this done before um, break,” Castiel sighed, he sounded like he did not appreciate the interruption.

 

“Come on Cassie, you are a teenager! Act like one, not a old man,” Gabriel said in a playful tone. "You are a middle schooler not a tax accountant."

 

Castiel looked up and glared at his older brother. Gabriel rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed next to him.

 

"Go away," Castiel demanded as he gave his brother a shove with his shoulder. He returned to his school work and forcefully refused to look at Gabriel.

 

"Um, no," Gabriel said as he pretended to think about it. He leveled his gaze on his sibling and said, "Since you insist on not relaxing on the weekend which, I might add, is what the weekends were made for; I think it is time for me to start teaching you what Mother and Father entrusted to me."

 

He let that hang in the air between them. Castiel frowned, turned to face his bothersome brother, tilted his head, squinted in that intense way he had.

 

"What?"

 

"Sex education," Gabriel said in a hushed tone and a twinkle in his eye. “This is what siblings do for one another.” He tried for serious but it came across as smug.

 

“No, it’s not. We learn about that in school?" squeaked Castiel, unsure. His blush crept up his face. "Why was I um not informed?"

 

“This is not something that is talked about in polite company. And this part of Sex Ed is not what is taught in schools. It is the responsibility of families do this. It is private because, as you know, most subjects you learn about in schools have been sanitized and white washed,” he had almost won, Gabriel saw the doubt in that confused look of his sibling. “I did this for Michael and he did this for Lucifer. Anna and Hester did it as well.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Castiel was on the edge, Gabriel could practically hear the unasked questions plagued with uncertainty build and cram that huge brain. Castiel was never one to buck the system, always done what their parents said, the forever faithful good son. He was so boring, Gabriel had to consciously stop himself from an eye roll. It grated.

 

“Why have I not, um, heard of this before?”

 

“Like I said, this is not something that is talked about in freely. You know, taboo. Also, you were not of age before. You are 13 and just starting puberty, if you have not noticed. It’s not like you can hide your voice. So it is my responsibility to guide you. Father and Mother spoke to me of it shortly after my 16th birthday last month.”

 

Castiel blushed even redder, as he was a bit self conscious because he hated when he voice cracked. It drew too much attention. “But they have never s-spoken to me about it,” he whined.

 

“They are not supposed to unless you are the older sibling. They spoke to me because I am responsible for you. You would be getting the same talk if there was younger brother, but you are the youngest son,” Gabriel was very sincere, masking his true intentions. "This is as much for me as it is for you. This is my time so show maturity. I know, me mature. Mother said I have the potential but Father thinks I am a fuck up."

 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing came out. He closed it again.

 

"Come on Cassie, let me prove Father wrong," Gabriel laid it on thick knowing full well Castiel would take it hook, line, and sinker. He always tried to smooth things over in the family; the peacemaker. "If you ask them they will not speak to you. Its considered rude. They will only speak to me on this subject." His eyes were downcast, implying bad things.

 

Castiel was nothing if not predictable. Soon they were reseated on Castiel’s newly cleared bed, books and papers all out away, and Gabriel was naked from the waist down, except for his socks. Castiel awkwardly tried not to stare at his brother’s penis as he knelt between his brother's legs. He had seen his brother naked on many occasions, Gabriel was not modest in the least and he loved to embarrass Castiel.

 

"Take it in your hand," he started.

 

"I don't want to touch you, this s-seems, um, wrong," Castiel was so nervous sweat was beaded on his brow.

 

Gabriel glared at his younger sibling, put on his best teacher voice, "This is all perfectly natural. Do you want to learn or do you want to be deficient in your education?"

 

Castiel stared into Gabriel's eyes, that odd soul searching gaze that would creep out anyone else. His eyes widened with trepidation. Quietly he responded, "No, I want to learn. It's just..."

 

Gabriel's demeanor softened, "I know and what you are feeling is perfectly natural."

 

It was all he could do to keep a straight face. He discreetly wiped the sweat from his upper lip. He put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and gave him a squeeze to reassure. When his brother nodded slightly, he continued.

 

“Here, give me your hand, let me show you,” Gabriel took Castiel’s lotion covered right hand and wrapped it around his flaccid dick. He stifled a gasp. It was a different feeling from anything he felt before. The wrongness of it exhilarated him, electrified his skin.

 

"Firm but not tight, like that. Yeah, just like you would hold yourself. Yeah, slowly up and down.” Gabriel coaxed and instructed until Castiel stroked him to full hardness.

 

"I've never done this before," Castiel stated matter of factly.

 

It was Gabriel's turn to stare. "What? Like never? Not even a touch?" He saw his brother blush deeper, nearly red.

 

"No," he whispered. Gabriel just shook his head. Wow a virgin in so many ways. His plan was to snap a picture of this, thoroughly embarrass his brother, and blackmail him later, but Gabriel got caught up in his memory when he was twelve and touched himself for the first time. Then he lost himself in how good his younger brother's hand felt. Castiel had bigger hands than Gabriel so the fingers were all the way around him. This actually caused new and interesting sensations. Maybe he would wait until Castiel was done before he snapped the picture.

 

"Yes, like that," Gabriel was breathless, he dropped his guide hand away and watched that hand push and tug.

 

"Yeah," he hissed when told Castiel rub his thumb on the head, pre cum smeared to add to the lubrication. Gabriel’s eyes wandered to his brother’s face and if the hand job was not so intense he would have laughed at the sheer look of concentration on Castiel’s face. Gabriel started to pant and thrust into those hands.

 

“What should I do? Y-y-you are, um, moving,” Castiel sounded worried, Gabriel could hear his brother’s gears grind in his head. Castiel never wanted to disappoint, especially since he was under the impression his older brother was basically ordered to help him.

 

"Keep up, go with it," Gabriel gritted out between his clenched teeth. Castiel looked up from his hand into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel could read the concern, his unasked questions. He was afraid he was hurting his brother. Gabriel gave him the tiniest of nods, an indication that yes all was right. Castiel moved in time with the thrusts of his brother, a twist added like he was shown. At one point he tugged down when Gabriel thrust up and that made him moan something fierce. Gabriel glanced down to Castiel's crotch and sure enough he saw the tent.

 

“Yes,” Gabriel breathed. He never had any intentions to let it get this far; his prank was backfiring. This was one of the most intriguing hand jobs he had ever gotten. He had not had more than two from two different girls who pretty much rushed through it. They could have just touched him and he would have came, if he was perfectly honest with himself.

 

He heard Castiel pant and felt his breath on his groin and belly. That was something that should not make him even more hard, not push him closer to the edge. This really should not be this good, it was hesitant and jerky, sometimes too rough and then too soft. He should not get off at his brother's touch, his breath,, his noises, but Gabe could not stop. He fisted the blankets in an effort not to grab and assist. He was not going to touch Castiel more than he was now. He should stop this and laugh; however, he was too close.

 

"Gabriel, am I -" Castiel started to whisper a question but was drowned out by Gabriel's deep moan.

 

Gabriel's dick pulsated in his sibling's hand and he saw how Castiel stared at the white substance pumping out of it. The warm cum got on his hand and arm, and Gabriel's shirt and belly. Gabriel curled over his lap, gripped Castiel's wrist to hold that wonderful hand still when it was over.

 

“Oh Cassie,” he breathed. “Oh fuck.” I'm going to Hell, he thought, I have never had an orgasm that felt that good.

 

"Was that okay?" tentatively his brother asked, "I didn't, um, hurt you, did I?"

 

“Oh Cassie, that was good,” Gabriel smiled lazily at his brother as he slumped back against the headboard. He remembered his tale after a few moments, “You were sloppy and you need more practice, but that was a good first try.”

 

He had to get away, he needed to not think about how good he felt and how nice his brother’s hand was. His younger brother’s hand for fuck’s sake! He said what popped into his head to get Castiel’s questions to stop. He could feel them piling up and ready to spew forth.

 

"You need to work on it. You should not get so fatigued. I can see your arm trembling now. Look," he pointed to the younger boy's crotch, "you got practice right there. Do it once a day and next time you can show me what you learned."

 

"N-now?"

 

"Whenever bro," with that, Gabriel stumbled out of their room with barely enough brainpower to grab his jeans as he left.


	2. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries but cannot stop and takes things further. This is deranged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get more graphic. Brother on brother action that is of the dubious consent. If this is not something you want to read, stop here and leave. Save yourself.

Gabriel was going to Hell. That spur of the moment stupid prank was going to be his undoing. Never in a million years did he ever think he would do anything sexual with any of his siblings. Come on, that is just gross, right? Incest and all that. After the first time he had vowed to never ever speak of it. Ignore it. Pretend it nothing happened, just like any guy would do. But the very next weekend he found himself in Castiel's hands again. It was so wrong and felt even better than the first. His brother had practiced and wanted to show Gabriel what he has achieved. 

 

"I did what you said," Castiel said when he found Gabriel half dressed to go out. "I didn't know it would feel so ... interesting, um, g-good."

 

Gabriel nearly laughed out loud, but he quickly schooled his reaction. "I have to say I was surprised when you said you had not done it before. I am glad you did your homework."

 

"I am better now," Castiel continued in earnest, "I practiced." His excited eyes begged.

 

Gabriel was conflicted, he shouldn't continue. INCEST. A one time thing, that was it, no more. Incest. He was not going to take advantage of his younger brother. Castiel was so eager, a pleaser, the perfect son, a soldier, a mindless drone when given orders, boring. Gabriel fisted his hands to quiet the anger that crept into his thoughts. No, Gabriel needed to tell Castiel the truth. He had taken advantage of his brother's blind trust where his family was concerned and twisted it for his own pleasure. It was just for a laugh, but the orgasm was so nice.

 

"Good, that's, ah, good," he stalled; Gabriel really had every intention to tell him. 

 

"When can I show you?" an earnest Castiel was a persistent Castiel. Gabriel searched his brother's face and only found innocent need. Crap he was going to burn.

 

"Okay, hold on," Gabe's mind whirled. Where was everyone in the house and how long he had before his friends came to pick him up? "Come on, let's go out to the treehouse."

 

In their childhood treehouse in the backyard Gabriel let his little brother jerk him off, a secret need to feel that again. This is the last time, he promised himself. Oh how much improvement a week he had made. Those hands were warm and strong, just rough enough to excite but not enough to hurt. His thoughts got jumbled the longer it took. When Gabriel finally came, it was harder and longer, as was his recovery.

 

He told Castiel he was better and to keep up the good work. He graded his brother's techniques and told him to practice with his left hand. He'll be so enamored with himself Castiel will leave me alone, he planned, for he had spent hours alone with himself back in the day. Yes, Gabriel was done, incest and all that crap.

 

However, three weeks later Gabriel had gotten dumped by his long time, two whole months, girlfriend that he found himself back in his brother's hands again. 

 

"Cassie, I need -" he slurred through the phone in his drunken state. "Treehouse." 

 

Gabriel was three sheets to the wind and as low as he could be. He tried to drown his sorrows but his brain would not stop. How dare she dump me! So in his oh so rational mind he thought a fuck would do him good. Unfortunately he could not find a willing female, thus he trucked it on home to his willing brother.

 

"Are you okay?" Castiel replied, he was concerned and confused.

 

"Just be there," Gabriel growled. Sure enough, by the time Gabriel arrived, Castiel was ready, ever obedient, the brainless fuck.

 

Soon it became an every Saturday night thing. Evaluation Days Gabriel called them. He had Castiel jerk himself off while he watched, critiqued his technique, and made suggestions. This was to cover the near freak out from the fact he liked to watch his brother come. It was an accident the first time, he walked in on Castiel, homework in hand. Why he did not block the door, he had no clue. Gabriel almost said something, you know ever a chance to annoy and embarrass his siblings, but all he could do was stare.

 

Castiel was naked, completely. Gabriel ogled the fact that his stick up his ass younger brother was evenly tan all over. Then at the size of his dick. Wow, he was almost as big as Gabe, not that he compared. Castiel had his left hand around himself, each stroke concise and controlled. His right held onto his balls, a tug, a roll, a squeeze. He huffed, he moaned, he hissed. Castiel's voice kept getting deeper. Gabriel was stiff in his jeans. He palmed himself as watched his younger brother's thighs flex, his belly constrict, his face transform. The look of sexual bliss on little Cassie's face was perfect and the sounds of sexual pleasure were too hot. When did he get such a toned body, Gabriel wondered, but was quickly ignored when Castiel came. Cum shot out over his hand, his right he moved to contain the spurt. It was fruitless, because of the sheer force and volume. Gabriel came a moment later when he retreated, not wanting to be seen.

 

Gabriel continued to tell Castiel that this was just between them two. He as the student and himself as a teacher. Mother and Father knew about it but were polite to never speak of it, only when he gave them his reports. Nor were they to speak of it to any of the other siblings or friends. It was the proper thing to do. Must not be rude. Castiel was all about social propriety, he had had difficulties in the past.

 

Shortly after Castiel's 14th birthday, Gabriel escalated things. Castiel's hands were great, he was ambidextrous when it came to the hand job. Gabriel had just been dumped, again, by Kali, the third time that year. She was the one damn it! Gabriel had drug in drunk and high and sad that Friday night. He wanted Kail back, but he had been a jerk, again. He woke his brother as he crawled into Castiel's bed at 2:45am. 

 

"What the - Gabriel it's nearly 3 am," Castiel grumbled and shoved at his brother to get him out of his bed.

 

"Damn it, I don't care, I need you," Gabriel whined, he had aimed commanding and failed. He just needed those glorious hands on him. He had to forget for a while. He was such an ass.

 

Castiel knew what he meant and always gave in, it was just easier. Gabriel let his brother remove his pants and underwear then get started. Soon he was lost, he moaned and grunted. Castiel had to place one hand over his elder's mouth to keep him from waking the entire household. It was messy and took too long because of Gabe's inebriated state. After he came he immediately passed out and slept in Castiel's bed, dead to the world.

 

The next night Gabriel apologized when they were in the treehouse for the Saturday evaluation. Castiel accepted, like always. They settled down into their nest and Castiel started on the both of them. Gabriel in his right and himself in his left. The tandem jerk was Gabriel’s latest demented thought.

 

They had blankets and pillows, all they needed for a bit of comfort. The treehouse was little more than a 8' by 8' box up in a huge oak in the very back of the property. The child size furniture had been removed, either given away or broken, and all that remained were the sun bleached, threadbare curtains and built in box for toys, now empty. After the third time out there, Gabriel instructed his brother to bring out some stuff to make it more comfortable. He was not disappointed.

 

Gabriel watched his brother's face this time instead of just laying his head back and enjoying the ride. He still saw that concentration and something else. Pride? Joy? Desire? He could not pin it down, though there was a glimmer of how he looked when he stroked himself. After just a few minutes, Gabriel stilled Castiel's hand and told him it was time.

 

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel, confusion wrapped his features. His head tilt being his biggest tell.

 

"You are excellent at the hand job, little bro. More so since you can use either hand, which is something I never was able to master, and that you can do two at once. You have graduated this level. Now it is time for you to move on to the next. The Blow Job," Gabriel tried not to giggle. There was no way his brother would do that, however he wanted to feel that wet, hot mouth so he could imagine it was Kali. In the back of his mind that small voice screamed at him to stop. He paid it little attention.

 

"W-what?" Castiel sounded appalled. Gabriel could see him pale at the suggestion. He was not pleased with this reaction, even though he knew this was the correct one.

 

"The next step. Part of your education," Gabriel was getting exasperated. This should not be that hard of a concept, his thoughts were getting jumbled, I should stop this whole thing. It had gone on long enough. "My responsibility, your duty. Cassie, have you forgotten?" He held Castiel's hand on his dick when he tried to pull away.

 

"N-no, I have not. I have done what you have asked, um um, every time. B-but this is... I d-don't know," Castiel stuttered under his uncertainty and a little bit of fear.

 

"Mother and Father are wondering why I have not moved you up in the curriculum. It has been a year, your should have moved up after six months but I thought you needed more time. It was all I could do to convince then that my methods were working and that you were progressing. Father nearly pulled me from this responsibility," Gabriel was getting pissed now, though he knew he shouldn't, "I told him that we had to proceed slowly. Now, do you want to fail? Do you want to let down Mother and Father? Do you want to see me disgraced?" 

 

Gabriel’s little voice louder now. He wanted to fuck something, he wanted Kali back with her long legs and soft curves. Slamming down that little voice to the basement of his conscious, he insisted, "Just put your mouth on it. I had to do this for Michael and he was not as nice or instructive as I am being."

 

After a moment of hesitation on Castiel's part, Gabriel put his hand on the back of his little brother's head, gripping his dark hair, and pushed it toward his dick. To his surprise there was just a hint of resistance. 

 

"Lick it first, slow. Don't take it in all at once. Keep your hand on the base," Gabriel instructed the reluctant Castiel. "Yes, move your hand just a little," Gabriel soothed, making his commands gentle, assisting the hand. "Lick up the shaft, along that vein, yeah. Now slowly take the head into your mouth. Oh yes."

 

Castiel tried to push up. "It tastes bad," he whined then gagged.

 

"Really? Bad or different?" Gabriel knew he was clean. He let his brother up a little bit so he could turn his head to look into his eyes. He saw doubt and a touch of fear, yet he still had a need to please. Gah it disgusted him. "Take your time and think about it."

 

Castiel began again with determination. He was licked and stroked until Gabriel almost could not stand it any longer. "Take it in your mouth, just the head."

 

Gabriel almost yelped at the hot wetness that enveloped him. Castiel was much hotter than Kali, temperature wise. "Watch your teeth, don't scrape off the skin. Yes, a soft drag. Let your slobber be the lube. What did I say, not too deep or you will gag." Soon Castiel was stroking and sucking in time with Gabe's thrusts. "Yes, like that. Watch your teeth," he gasped, reminding his brother.

 

It was sloppy and kind of painful at times. Castiel was more timid with this, gagging and coughing, but he did it. 

 

"I don't l-like um that," Castiel complained after he spit out the cum, gagging. He looked ashamed and disgusted as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, the one not covered in cum and slobber.

 

"You did good little brother," Gabriel forced cheerfulness into his raspy voice. His orgasm was not as good as the handjobs, but it was Castiel’s first time. "At least I am not bleeding."

 

Castiel's eyes got big. "W-what?"

 

"Oh yeah, I totally made Michael bleed," Gabriel laid it on thick, laughing at Castiel's gullibility. "Then I threw up!"

 

He tossed the wet wipes to his shocked sibling and pulled on his pants. He would be sore tomorrow. Oh yeah, he was going to Hell because he was looking forward to the next time. That little voice dampened by want.


	3. Lesson 3, A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel cannot stop himself and cannot see what he is doing to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same, very graphic and disturbing dub-con.

Gabriel was going to Hell. He was getting blow jobs from his younger brother and they were good. Too good. Gabriel would have Castiel suck him off every Saturday night to evaluate of his progress. He would order Castiel to jerk himself off first, to keep him in practice he said, but mostly to get Gabriel hard at Castiel cumming. His ever deepening voice cause most delicious moans to issue out of that delicate throat that went straight to Gabriel's groin. Soon after he needed Castiel's mouth. His younger brother had gotten good, no gag reflex and yes, deep throating. What was worst is that Gabriel did not even mind that Kali did not want to suck him which made her happy, he had Castiel at home. 

 

This should have bothered Gabriel more than it did because he knew deep down Castiel did not want to do it. Gabriel had to practically threaten telling his younger brother that if he was not able to fulfill his duties thus causing him to fail his responsibilities, Gabriel would be punished by their parents. Castiel was appalled at causing such a disgrace. He wanted to do his best to help and to learn. Whenever Castiel protested, granted it was not a lot for Mummy and Daddy's perfect little son, Gabriel just had to lay on the guilt trip and baby brother would fall in line. Gabriel never really had to worry because Castiel always obeyed. He may not be as enthusiastic as before, but his sense of obligation was strong. 

 

"Get up, we are g-going to to to- um um um -" Castiel shook Gabriel for the third time.

 

"Ung, don' wanna," Gabriel grumbled again. He hated mornings because he usually stayed up too late the night before.

 

"Come on Gu-ga-gabriel, if you arr-rre um um um ta-ta-tardy again today you will get detention and I won't be able to meet D-d-da-da um um Deannn for study group at the libr-br- um um b-brary and Anna will miss-ss practice."

 

Gabriel frowned he watched as his younger brother beat on his thigh with his balled up fist in a rhythmic pattern, his frustration showing. He really did not care if he got detention or not, but he could not let his siblings suffer. "Just walk over and take the car then pick me up when you are done."

 

"Gabriel, y-you know I can't, I don't have my my l-l-l um licensssse ye-ye-yet-t. S-s-ssss um um um shit, so ge-g-gggg" Castiel let out an aggravated huff and shoved his brother’s shoulder again. "Shittt-it."

 

If Gabriel had been paying any attention he would have noticed his younger brother's stutter coming back. It was bad when he started talking, but with years of therapy he had overcome the impediment. However Gabriel was not, he was more interested in the morning wood he was sporting. He waited until his brother stopped, selfish desires won out.

 

"Alright, I'm already up," Gabriel chuckled with a gleam in his eye. He flung off the covers to reveal his hard on. He slept in the nude so it was very prominent. 

 

"G-gabriel!" Castiel whispered, "w-we um um um d-don't have um um t-time." He was looking a bit frazzled as his eyes darted from Gabriel's erection to the closed door. 

 

"Blow me or be late," Gabriel replied with a shrug, knowing full well he would get his way.

 

Castiel let out a haggard sighed, dropped his backpack, then shoved the chair under the door knob. They really needed to get a lock put on that door. He knelt on the bed, "Damn it G-gabriel, this isn't um um Sh-shit-it, eval- um um eval-ev-evaluation duh duh duh," he growled and clamped his mouth shut, the rhythm he had been beating out was not helping. 

 

"You have to be ready at any time or place. Do you think I am making this crap up? Do you want to see the curriculum?" Gabriel demanded, he narrowed his eyes at his balking brother.

 

"N-no, I just d-don't um um see -" Castiel tried to reason.

 

"Because I am the one who is teaching you, you are the student, Grasshopper. I know just how to pace this because I went through this with Michael. He rushed this shit," Gabriel countered, softening his tone.

 

With a frustrated sigh, Castiel lowered his mouth onto his older brother's erection and began. Gabriel just smiled and let his brother do all the work at first. Damn it was so intense that he grabbed handfuls of dark hair and guided that talented mouth, slowing down the suck. Castiel tried to speed back up but Gabriel took control. They were only interrupted once when Anna yelled through the door letting them know she was catching a ride with her friend. When he came he had to shove his pillow over his face to muffle the scream of ecstasy. He groaned and moaned as he pumped down Castiel's throat. His little brother swallowed it all.

 

Castiel pulled out of his older brother's grasp and rushed to the bathroom. Gabriel heard him brushing his teeth. He chuckled again. Fuck he was good. He felt relaxed and well satisfied. As promised he was dressed and ready. He laughed when Castiel retrieved his backpack because his hair, which was normally mussed and untamable, was totally fucked, matching his beautifully swollen lips and blown pupils, though he figured the latter was from anger and not sex. Yes Cassie was so damned sexy it was a sin. His little brother should not look like lust personified, but he did which only intensified when he was angry..

 

From that day forward Castiel was to wake Gabriel with a suck so they could get to school on time. One of the benefits was that he was more alert in his classes; however, he often caught himself daydreaming about a certain blue eyed boy. 

 

"Alright Cassie," Gabriel announced one evening, interrupting Castiel's homework. "I need you." He was pulling down his pants and sitting on his bed.

 

"W-what the f-fuck-k um um Gabe?" Castiel said, exasperated and shocked. "I have a t-test ta-ta-ta um um tomorrow. I did that this m-morning."

 

"That was this morning, now get over here," Gabriel was tired and frustrated, he was supposed to have taken Kali out this evening but she ditched him to study for exams of her own. Gabriel wanted a nice slow fuck to take his mind off his loneliness. He was forever an attention hound. If he couldn't have Kali, he needed Castiel. 

 

"G-gabriel, I have d-done everything you um um um - " he huffed, beating his fist on his thigh rhythmically. "Said. H-how is this um um um important to my edu-u-cation? H-h-hhow is th th-this um um -" Castiel was insisting but was cut off.

 

"Cassie, you have been studying for the past three hours, break won't make you fail. I can't believe you are being so defiant," Gabriel shot back, using the trigger words to whip his younger brother in line.

 

Castiel hung his head in defeat. He crawled off the bed and kneeled between his older brother's knees. He began. Even robotically, he was excellent at giving head. Whenever Gabriel demanded, Castiel fell to his knees to comply. Such the obedient brother, the so perfect son. Something in Gabriel wanted to crush it.

 

The day after Castiel's 15th birthday, Gabriel took things too far. It was a Saturday night and Gabriel was enjoying being sucked while watching movies. Their parents were on a date night, Anna was out with friends, and that left Castiel and Gabriel alone in the house for several hours. They ordered pizza, put in a movie, and Gabriel demanded a blowjob. Gabriel saw the look on his brother's face, he did not have the same dedication or fascination as when this first started. After a few minutes, he pulled his wonderfully talented brother's mouth off his dick. 

 

“Cassie,” Gabriel started, sinful thoughts running through his head. “You have gotten very good at sucking. I mean what you do is incredible.” He smiled and patted Castiel on the back with his praise, because he meant every word. And despite his reluctance and disgust, Castiel glowed at the encouragement. “Now it’s time for the final step.”

 

“F-final um um st-step?” Castiel asked uncertainly. He had a look like he suspected what was coming but was afraid.

 

“Yes, Cassie,” Gabriel continued, “this is the last part and you will be finished. Well, as soon as you pass the tests.”

 

“Wh-wha-” Castiel stumbled of the words, blushing deep red.

 

“It is time for sex, intercourse, bumping uglies,” Gabriel was going to be more elegant but at the moment he was hard as a rock and wanted to bang that tight ass of his brother's. And he was going to burn in that special Hell for doing so.

 

“B-but um um -” Castiel stuttered and could not get out his thoughts.

 

“It’s okay," he pet his baby bro's hair and check, "I have the lube and we have the privacy,” Gabriel was then moving his younger brother into position carefully coaxing him to remove his clothes.

 

“I-I’m n-not um um um shh shit um-"

 

“Castiel, this is it, do you really want to prolong the inevitable? How long do you want to put this off? We only have a set amount of time,” Gabriel was getting frustrated and he was starting to get soft.

 

"I-I d-don't um um um wh-what um ummm d-do," the fear in his brother's voice was getting more pronounced, however he was complying.

 

“I will instruct, just like I always have,” Gabriel said in a soothing voice, his smile wicked. His mouth was actually watering. “Get on your knees. Yes, right here in front of the couch. Lean over the seat, yeah like that, lay you chest... yes there. Spread your legs a bit more." He maneuvered his sibling into position. "Now this is going to feel weird at first, but like Michael told me, it will get better." He slicked up a finger and slid into Castiel's asshole.

 

Castiel jumped and tried to pull away. "I-I don'- ow ow ow Ouch! St-sssstop!"

 

Gabriel gave him spank on his left buttock and pulled him back, "Castiel! You will not move until I tell you.” He spanked him again, harder. "Do you hear me?" Gabriel's dick was getting harder just seeing that reddening ass.

 

"Y-yesss-s Gabe," Castiel whispered, tears could be heard in his raspy voice. Gabriel could feel him tremble beneath him. He knew he was struggling with fighting what he felt was wrong and obeying his elder.

 

“Now stay still,” Gabriel commanded and shoved in another finger. He heard his brother gasp but he did not move, much. "Good boy. Now this next will hurt, but I will go slow.” He worked his fingers a couple more thrusts then pulled out. He slicked up his dick then shoved it in, just the head to let Castiel get used to it. 

 

Castiel grunted and tried to pull away. Gabriel pushed in farther, Castiel gasped and nearly cried out. Gabriel pushed in all the way and Castiel screamed.

 

“T-too much! T-too f-fast! HURTS!” 

 

Gabriel did not listen, his younger brother’s hole was taking up all his thought processes. It was so tight and hot. He was squeezed almost to the pain, but it felt so good. He started thrusting after only a few seconds of bottoming out. 

 

“Yes, yes,” Gabriel moaned. “Hold still, yes, like that. Give it a bit, you need to relax,” he instructed but not really caring, gripping his brother’s hips tight enough to leave bruises.. He heard sounds yet could not recognize them for what they were.

 

Castiel was crying, begging for Gabriel to stop. Gabriel thought he heard something to that effect, however his dick overrode everything else. He held onto his squirming and struggling brother. He came too soon. He could not hold off from that virgin hole, it was too good. 

 

When he came to his senses, he realized that Castiel was crying and trying to crawl away from him. Gabriel pulled him into a hug and told him that he did good and that he was sorry it hurt so much. He carefully got him into the bathroom and cleaned him up. His brother weakly fought him, tried to shove him away, but leaned into his ministrations to get him sorted. 

 

“I-it h-hurt. G-Gabriel it um um h-hurt s-s-so much,” Castiel sobbed, clutching to Gabriel's shirt.

 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Gabriel crooned, “you did so well. Better than me my first time.” He lied smoothly as he tried to settle the hysterics he was shocked to hear when he came off his orgasm. He hated himself so much right then. Gabriel never dreamed he was hurting Castiel that bad. The blood was the biggest shocker. He had thought he had used enough lube.

 

“I-I d-don’t um um wa-want to d-do that a-again. S-sorry I um f-failed you,” Castiel continued to cry for the next hour. Gabriel vowed never to do that again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe dives head first into that handbasket and does not care how his brother is dealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still graphic with a lot of dubcon. You know you could just leave it this bothers you. It bothered me just writing it.

Gabriel was going to Hell. He never thought he would end up being a sexual predator, yet here he was pounding an underage ass. He was 19 and a pedophile. Granted the only ass he wanted belonged to his 16 year old brother and he fucked Castiel every chance he got.

Gabriel really meant to leave his sibling alone. After that wonderful but disastrous first time, Gabriel had every intention not to have intercourse with Castiel ever again. It was a bad idea to begin with. Incest was a sin. Gabriel knew that. Yet he continued to have Castiel suck him off. Mornings to get him up and ready for work. Nights to relax him after a bad day. Weekends, anytime because Castiel was just too damn good at it. 

And what made it worse was the fact that Castiel would apologize. He felt bad for failing Gabriel and wanted to make it up to him. Gabriel told him it was okay and to forget about it, but he would not. 

"P-please um G-gabe, f-forgive um um me," Castiel was am begging. "M-mother and F-father um um um p-punish you?"

Gabriel would rub his face and place a hand on Castiel's shoulder, lies tumbling out of his mouth. 

"It was not that bad. They gave me an extension, but there is no rush." 

If he told his brother they let it go, his younger brother would be suspicious. They all knew their parents did not just let things go.

A month later Gabriel caved to his base desires and tried again. Castiel was extremely reluctant, trembling with fear; however, he was swayed by his guilt of failing his beloved brother. Gabriel took his time and used a lot more lube. 

"Here, Cassie, lay on your back," Gabriel instructed as he carefully prepped Castiel's hole. "I know it's uncomfortable, but I'll go extra slow. You want this, right?"

"I-it it w-will um um um help yyyyou," stuttered his baby brother.

"Of course it will help. Mother and Father will be so proud," Gabriel beamed. He still saw the fear and he even saw doubt in his brother's eyes, but he did not stop. "Here, hold your knees, right there."

With his legs pushed to his sides, Gabriel pushed in and fucked him slower. Castiel still cried and bled, his hurt whimpered instead of screamed out. Gabriel thought this would be better, easier angle, able to watch for distress so he could adjust, but he could not look his brother in the eyes. He should be seeing is betrayal and hatred. What he did see was nothing but love and trust mixed in with pain. Gabriel shut his eyes and continued to fuck Castiel.

Because Gabriel is a glutton and filled with lust, he pushed aside his guilty feelings. He continued his lessons for Castiel, who took them hesitantly but dutifully. It took them another month to get things to where Castiel could slip into it with little prep, minimal pain, and no blood. Another two months and Castiel was came with a helping hand while Gabriel fucked him. Another step in his education. 

Now a year later, Gabriel was fucking Castiel as much as he got the other. Castiel was to mount and ride him to wake him up; Gabriel had impressive morning wood. He was to be naked and ready when Gabriel got home from college or work. He still lived at home until he could get a better job. Castiel was to be ready, lube and wipes for after, at any given time whenever Gabriel needed him.

Castiel never complained unless he needed to do homework or study. Gabriel rarely gave him a pass because he was addicted. He could not give that up. It was better sex than with Kali, whom he broke up with the last time. He took too many chances as well.

He would bend Castiel over the washer in the basement, knowing anyone could come down at any moment. He would fuck him in his car on the way to or from school. He would take him in their room any time even though they did not have a lock on the door.

"W-we're um um sh-shit-t, um g-gon' g-get c-caught," Castiel would protest, "w-w,e're um um n-ot s'pose to -"

"Shut up Cassie, we're fine."

"Th-they're h-home!"

"They're busy."

"I-it um um h-hurts."

"We'll take a break."

"Y-you um sa-said th-that this m-morning."

"Shut up Cassie."

Gabriel knew it was not good, it was affecting Castiel. He saw how his younger sibling was withdrawing, not doing as well in his school work and his stutter, which was bad when he first started talking but went away after some therapy, came back and was getting worse. He could not say a simple sentence without stuttering, but Gabriel just did not care. He was going to Hell and he wanted to feel good all the way there.


End file.
